ttrp_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Flashlights
'Information' The flashlight is a toybox item that only characters with the Humanoid type can use, as well as brightening up dark areas if the player isn't a character that doesn't have night vision. Both a flashlight and nightvision can be used at the same time as well, strengthening or weakening a player's RP session. Since the 26/8/2019 update came through, the player cannot view the types that the certain character has. This goes true for many characters that may have had the Humanoid type, but wasn't able to use a flashlight. I.e. Toy, which is human, but cannot use a flashlight. Another character that may look human, but isn't able to use a flashlight is the Wanderer, a red humanoid figure with a streetlight for a head but is really slow. Flashlight list Flashlight* = Removed in the 27/8/2019 update. Flashlight** = Removed a long time ago. *'None' - Unequips any exisiting flashlight in a player's inventory. *'Blue Flashlight '- The starter flashlight, emits a blue, ranged light. *'Golden Flashlight' - The first special flashlight, awarded once the player has the Basic Egg and emits a yellow, ranged light. *'New Years Lantern' - The first gamepass flashlight as well as the first non-flashlight, awarded once the player has the Chinese New Years gamepass, and emits a orange, area of effect light. *'GMD CORP Flashlight' - The first group flashlight, awarded once the player has joined the GMD CORP group on TTRP, and emits a green, ranged light. *'Will O' Wisp' - The second special flashlight as well as the second non-flashlight, awarded once the player has the Chromered Egg, and emits a blue, area of effect light. This flashlight also floats beside the player, rather than holding it. *'Blue Torch' - The third special flashlight, third non-flashlight and the only flashlight that has a special requirement. This is awarded to the player if they had Chromeblue before 2019, and emits a blue, area of effect light. *'Radioactive Flashlight*' - The fourth special flashlight, awarded to the player once they have the Chromegreen egg, and emits a green, ranged light. *'Blood Lantern' - The fifth special flashlight as well as the fourth non-flashlight. Awarded to the player once they have the Blood egg and emits a red, area of effect light. This flashlight also floats beside the player, rather than holding it. The Blood Lantern now emits a white light, due to unknown reasons. *'Demon Light' - The sixth special flashlight as well as the first flashlight to have a unique look. Awarded to the player once they have the Blood egg and supposedly emitted a red, ranged light, but the light is changed to white. *'Pink Flashlight**' - The first flashlight to earn itself a removal during the Tattletail RP revamp update. It emitted a pink, ranged light. *'Pumpkin Flashlight' - The seventh special flashlight, as well as the fith non-flashlight. Awarded to the player once they have the Halloween Egg. Emits an orange, area of effect light. *'Phoenix Flashlight '- The eighth special flashlgiht, as well as the second flashlight to have a unique look. Awarded to the player once they have the Phoenix Eggo. Emits a white, ranged light. *'Candycane Light '- The ninth special flashlight, as well as the sixth non-flashlight. Awarded to the player once they have the Jolly Egg. Emits a red, area of effect light. *'GMD CORP Lightstick' - The tenth special flashlight, the seventh non-flashlight and is awarded once the player has joined the GMD CORP group on TTRP. Emits a blue, area of effect light. *'Rainbow O' Wisp' - The eleventh special flashlight as well as the eighth non-flashlight, awarded once the player has the Chromegold Egg, and emits a rainbow, area of effect light. This flashlight also floats beside the player, rather than holding it. *'Rainbow Flashlight** '- The second special flashlight to earn itself a removal during the Tattletail RP revamp update. It emitted a rainbow, ranged light. *'Basket light*' - The twelfth special flashlight as well as the ninth non-flashlight. Awarded to the player once they have the Easter gamepass. Emits a white area of effect light. *'Vip Crystal' - The thirteenth special flashlight as well as the tenth non-flashlight. Awarded to the player once they have the VIP Gamepass. Emits a red area of effect light. *'Sea Scooter' - The fourteenth special flashlight as well as the third flashlight to have a unique look. Awarded to the player once they have the Summertime gamepass, and emits a white ranged light. *'Kaleidoscope Flashlight**' - The third special flashlight to earn itself a removal during the Tattletail RP revamp update. Emits a rainbow ranged light, and was the fourth flashlight to have a unique look, and the first ever flashlight to have a unique sound effect. Category:Flashlights